


Hell Hath No Fury

by MightierThanTheSword



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work, werewolves - Fandom
Genre: Animal Attack, Animal Transformation, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Full Shift Werewolves, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Killing, Knotting, Mating, Murder, Oral Sex, Other, Revenge, Sex with Sentient Animals, Shapeshifting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Turning, Werewolf/Human, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Wolf/Human, Zoophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightierThanTheSword/pseuds/MightierThanTheSword
Summary: A woman, broken-hearted after her lover's betrayal, meets a man who claims he can help her ... by making her a werewolf. She thinks he'll have to bite her, but the process turns out to be more pleasurable than that.





	Hell Hath No Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. This story contains wolf/human sex, and also some violence. If you don't like the sound of that, do not read on.

 I leaned on the bathroom sink, my body heaving with sobs, seeing my reflection in the mirror above it blurred by tears. I was not a pretty sight. My eyes were red and puffy from almost constant weeping, my long dark hair was a tangled mess. My face was haggard with sleeplessness and the pain of my loss, my cheeks drawn and sunken due to my rapid weight-loss (my misery made me unable to eat more than a few mouthfuls a day). For a young woman of twenty-five, I looked old indeed.

 The thought that Steven, the cause of all this, was at this moment probably sleeping soundly in his bed, oblivious to my suffering, made things infinitely worse. I loved him more than anything and I, apparently, meant nothing to him. We had been together only a matter of months, but from the start he had made me happier than I'd ever been in my life. Five years older than I, he was the proverbial tall, dark and handsome, with a kind, generous personality and a love of animals that almost matched my own. He even had a special fondness for the wolf, an animal to which I had always been powerfully drawn. He was everything I ever wanted in a man, and we had seemed to me to be made for each other - we even liked and disliked all the same things.

 I had actually begun to believe that at last, after a string of disastrous relationships, I had finally found The One, when - just over a month ago now - he had announced, out of the blue, that he had met someone else. He had been seeing her behind my back and now wanted to split up with me so that they could be together 'properly'. I was crushed; my world fell apart. It felt as though my heart had been ripped out - without him I felt lost, empty, incomplete. I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, couldn't stop crying for more than about half an hour at a time.

 Now, I seized a handful of tissues and wiped my eyes hard, trying to stem the flow of tears. Glancing at my watch, I saw that it was almost two o'clock in the morning, but there was no point going to bed - I would simply lie awake and torture myself with thoughts of Steven. The house seemed oppressive, cluttered with memories, and had started to feel like the walls were closing in on me. I decided to go for a walk, hoping in vain that the cool night air might soothe me and the exercise make me feel tired enough to sleep.

 I had been walking for about fifteen minutes when I suddenly became aware of the sensation of being watched. I glanced quickly around at the quiet, empty street - there was no-one to be seen, yet the feeling of someone's gaze on me remained. I walked a little faster, and after a while slipped back into my gloomy, introspective state. After another fifteen minutes or so, I came to a bench where Steven and I had often stopped to eat a late-night takeaway after a night out. As the memories flooded in, the tears flooded out, and I slumped onto the bench, sobbing.

 "What is the cause of so much sorrow?"

 I almost jumped out of my skin at the sound of the voice - I had not heard anyone approach. I looked up into the long, lean face of a man in his early thirties, with sleeked-back blond hair and a look of curious concern on his face. More concern than I would have expected from a stranger. He was good-looking, in an unconventional way, but there was something odd about his eyes - they seemed almost to glow in the dark.

 "I'm sorry," he said, "did I surprise you? I thought you had sensed me, earlier."

 My tears dried as he sat down, uninvited, next to me. So he had been watching me! I knew I should have felt vulnerable and afraid, alone at night with a strange man who had just practically admitted to spying on me, but I felt as though all my emotions had been used up on my misery. I was so desperately sad, so tired and defeated, that there was no room left inside me for anything else.

 "Were you following me?" I asked apathetically.

 "Yes," he replied.

 Still I was unable to summon any fear. "Are you going to kill me?" I asked, sounding completely indifferent to the prospect. "Or rape me? Or steal my money? Whatever it is, just get it over with. It couldn't make me feel any worse."

 "Such pain!" he murmured, his voice soft. Unexpectedly, he took my hand. "My name is James. I am not here to hurt you. I am here to help."

 "Help?" I said, bemused. "No-one can help me."

 "I can," James said, "I can help you in ways you cannot begin to imagine. You are one of us - that's why I was following you, because I sensed it. You simply need to make the final transition. Once you have done so, you too will be able to sense those who belong among us. And you will know how to deal with all that pain."

 "What are you talking about?" I said. Part of me wanted to snatch my hand away from his, but another part - a deeper, more primitive part - was strangely comforted by his touch. I had a sudden, bizarre urge to nestle my head against his chest.

 "You love animals, don't you?" he said, as though he already knew the answer would be 'yes'. "And one kind in particular, am I right?"

 I nodded, and he went on: "Might I hazard a guess as to what that animal might be?"

 "Certainly," I said, mystified.

 "The wolf," he said, with absolute conviction.

 "Yes," I said in some surprise. "I love wolves. I feel ... almost akin to them, somehow."

 "And have you never wondered why that is?"

 "Well ... no, not really." I was becoming more confused every moment. Where was this leading?

 "I will tell you why," James said quietly. "It is because you are part wolf yourself, as I am. Some people are born not-quite-human - that is, half their souls are human, and the other half lupine. The lupine half lies dormant until it is awakened by another, which is why most of our kind feel so dissatisfied with their lives as mere humans - half their souls are sleeping. They are only half what they were meant to be. Once the wolf within wakes, and they accept what they really are, their lives can truly begin. It is also why our kind, before this final transition, have such difficulty maintaining relationships - we were not meant to mate with humans. You feel a connection to me, don't you? Even though we've only just met? That's because the wolf in you senses the wolf in me."

 I was silent for a few moments, absorbing all this and beginning to feel the first threads of alarm snaking through me. Clearly, James was a madman - he actually believed that he was part wolf, and that I was, too. In which case, what on Earth did he want with me?

 "Are you saying," I said, trying to keep my voice calm and even, "that you are a werewolf?"

 "Yes."

 "And you think I'm one, too?"

 "Not yet, but you were meant to be. And I'm going to help you. I am going to awaken your sleeping wolf-self."

 I jerked my hand out of his and leapt to my feet, backing away. "You keep away from me!" I hissed. "You're crazy!"

 James made no attempt to hinder my escape. He remained sitting on the bench, looking sincere and disarmingly compassionate. "You don't believe me," he said flatly.

 "Of course I don't believe you!" I cried. "There are no such things as werewolves!"

 "There's a very simple way for me to prove that there are," said James mildly. "I can show you."

 "Show me? You mean turn into a wolf?" I said scornfully, glancing up at the crescent moon hanging above us in the sky. "Doesn't it have to be full moon, or something?"

 "All that stuff about full moons and silver bullets is pure Hollywood," James replied. "Real werewolves can transform at will."

 "Is that so?" I had had about enough of this nonsense. "Go on then. Prove it. Turn into a wolf. Right now."

 "Not here," said James, glancing furtively up and down the street. "You never know when someone might come along and see something they shouldn't. Come with me. We'll go to the woods on the edge of town."

 He rose and extended his hand to me. I did not move. I was regretting what I had said. James might not be a werewolf, but he could still be dangerous, and going into the woods with him, in the dead of night, did not seem like the best idea in the world.

 "Please," he said gently. "I promise I mean you no harm. Just think what it could mean for you if I am telling the truth. Wouldn't you like to be able to become a wolf?"

 "I'd love to, if such things were possible," I said.

 "Then let me show you that they are. If you see it, and decide you don't want to be one of us after all, I won't try to force you. It's your choice. And as you said yourself, there's nothing I could do that would make you feel worse than you already do. What have you got to lose?"

 I paused, considering. What he said made sense and, I had to admit, I was intrigued. I took his hand, and together we set off for the woods. It felt strangely familiar, walking with him through the dark, as though we had done it before. It seemed somehow right, natural, as if this was the way it was always meant to be. I could not deny what he had said about my feeling a connection to him.

 Once we entered the woods, I was able to see very little beneath the dense blackness of the trees, but James moved as easily and confidently as if it were broad daylight, stepping unerringly over or around obstacles that made me trip or stumble. I looked up and drew a sharp breath as I saw his eyes shining in the darkness like a cat's. Or a wolf's.

 At length we came to a wide, grassy clearing, bathed in pale, ethereal moonlight. Here James stopped, released my hand, and proceeded to undress. "Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. He closed his eyes, a look of intense concentration on his face. At first it seemed like nothing was happening. Then I noticed that the bones of his face were elongating, stretching into a muzzle. After that it happened quickly - thick grey fur sprouted all over his body, a bushy tail appeared behind him, his limbs contorted and became the legs and paws of a wolf. The animal dropped to all fours and opened yellow eyes, looking up at me with an expression that plainly said: "You see!"

 I stared at him in awe. It was true! He was a werewolf! There could be no more doubt. The man standing in the clearing had changed into a wolf before my very eyes. "You're beautiful," I breathed, reaching out and running my fingers through his fur. His tongue lolled out in a lupine grin. He closed his eyes again, and moments later had reversed the process - he was a man again, standing naked in front of me and smiling.

 "I can't believe it," I whispered. "It's ... incredible. It's wonderful!"

 "It is," he agreed, "as you will learn for yourself if you choose to become one of us."

 "Does it hurt?" I asked. "When you transform, is it painful?"

 "No. It's sort of as though you are melting, and then hardening again in a new form."

 "What do I have to do, to awaken my wolf? Do you have to bite me or something?"

 "Not bite you, no," James answered. "That's another thing that was dreamed up by the movie industry. The process is much more pleasurable than that, for both of us. To make you one of us, I have to mate with you. In my wolf form."

 "You mean ... have sex? With a wolf?"

 "Yes. I understand if that's too weird for you ..."

 "No," I interrupted quickly. "No. I've ... I've never told anyone this, but it's ... it's kind of a fantasy of mine. A very private, secret fantasy. I never thought ..."

 I trailed off, embarrassed. James nodded and smiled, saying: "Of course. The she-wolf part of you lusts after an alpha male just as the woman part lusts after a man. There is no shame in it. It simply confirms that you were meant to be one of us."

 I smiled back at him with a mixture of relief and excitement. "So ... shall we get started?"

 "Certainly, if you wish it. You are sure this is what you want?"

 "To be able to transform into a wolf at will? Very sure!"

 "Good. Remove your clothes, then - I will find it hard to do when I have paws."

 Rather self-consciously, I obeyed, stripping off and laying my clothes in a neat pile. When I looked at James again, he had returned to his wolf form. He trotted over to me and nuzzled his head against my hip in a reassuring way. His muzzle slid across my thigh and between my legs, sniffing eagerly at my sex. I gasped slightly at the sensation of his cold, wet nose pressing against me. After a moment he drew back and pawed at my leg. Guessing that he wanted me to lie down, I sank onto my back in the cool, moon-frosted grass.

 James stood over me as though admiring my naked body, then lowered his head and began licking at my breasts. I moaned softly, and he licked his way down my stomach with long, slow strokes. When he reached a point just above my pubic hair, I spread my legs for him, shivering in anticipation. He lay down between my thighs, gazing at my glistening sex, his nostrils flaring as he inhaled the scent of my arousal. I could feel his hot breath against me, teasing me as it sighed against my skin, and fought to keep control. It was all I could do not to thrust myself forward into his waiting muzzle.

 At last, so suddenly that I cried out, he plunged his long, lupine tongue deeply between my vaginal lips, lapping greedily at the juices that flowed forth. I gasped with pleasure, writhing in the grass as he tried to push his tongue as far into me as possible. Then he withdrew and slid his tongue up to my clit, flicking over it with quick licks that sent bursts of ecstasy through my body. After some time of this, he dipped his tongue down into my dripping slit once more, as though tasting my readiness. Satisfied, he sat up, squatting between my legs with his front paws straddling my hips.

 I saw his erect member protruding from its sheath and arching up towards his belly. It was larger than I would have expected, and as soon as I saw it I wanted it inside me. I reached down and gripped it gently, sliding my hand up and down its length and making James whine with pleasure. I guided him to my entrance and he slipped smoothly into my depths, holding still for a moment before beginning to thrust. I raised my hips to meet him, making the angle of penetration as deep as possible, loving the feeling of his thick lupine shaft sliding in and out of my throbbing sex. The fur of his belly rubbed repeatedly against my clit, driving me wild as he thrust harder and faster.

 Suddenly, as he thrust particularly deeply, I felt something pressing against my vaginal lips, and realized it was the canine knot at the base of his penis. Linking my hands over his back, I pulled him down and in, jerking my hips upward at the same time, driving his knot into me. I came hard as I took him to the hilt, my vaginal walls clenching tightly around him. I felt his member pulsing inside me, and the spurt of his lupine seed as he too reached climax. I screamed in ecstasy, and James threw back his head and unleashed a full-throated howl.

 He collapsed on top of me, panting hard, still buried inside me with his knot locking us together. As I lay there, basking in the warm afterglow of our passion, I slowly became aware of a tingling sensation spreading over my skin. Squinting down at my chest, I saw a fine layer of fur appearing. It was happening! I was changing!

 The fur rapidly thickened, mingling pleasantly with James's. I held up a hand in front of my face and watched as the palm broadened and the fingers shortened, pads forming on the underside, until I was looking at a wolf's paw. I could feel the vestigial tail-bone at the base of my spine extending from my body, the sinews forming around it, the plume of fur coating it. The bones of my limbs and torso flowed into new shapes, the muscles around them realigning themselves and growing stronger. My eyes crossed as I tried to watch my face becoming a muzzle, and felt my teeth curving into the fangs of a wolf with a tongue much longer than it had been.

 I inhaled, stunned at the sheer volume and intensity of smells my lupine nose could identify, and at the same moment realized that my new eyes pierced the darkness easily. My ears pricked and swivelled, catching every tiny rustle in the undergrowth. It was magnificent!

 I nuzzled James's face, licking his cheek affectionately, thanking him for this gift. Then I wriggled under him, wanting to get up and test out my new body. His softening shaft slipped out of me and we both stood up. He led me over to a pool near the clearing's edge, and I looked down into its glassy surface to see my wolf-self gazing up at me with fiery yellow eyes. My fur glittered silver in the moonlight, and I wagged my tail in delight. I was beautiful!

 James pounced playfully on me and we tumbled over in the grass in a flurry of fur, wrestling and growling in mock ferocity. Then he broke free and dashed off into the woods, casting a look back over his shoulder that clearly said: "Follow me!" I bounded after him, glorying in the strength and speed of my lupine form. I felt as though I could run all night without tiring. I soon caught up with James, which was obviously what he had intended, for as I prepared to spring on him he whirled round and, in the midst of my leap, transformed back into his human self. He caught me in his arms as I crashed against his chest, and fell backwards onto a bed of fallen leaves with me on top of him.

 He smiled up at me and said: "You feel better now that both halves of your soul are awake, don't you?"

 I opened my mouth to reply before I remembered that my jaws and larynx were now those of a wolf, and ill-equipped for making human sounds, but it was not this that brought me up short. I had suddenly realized that he was right. Being with him, and being a wolf, both felt so wonderful that what I had had with Steven abruptly paled in comparison. Bewildered, I searched my heart in vain for the pain that had torn at it day and night since he had left me. Now that I had one of my own kind to love, it seemed that Steven no longer had any power to hurt me, and yet there was still something there ... a bitter, burning resentment towards the mere human who had rejected me, who had treated me like an inferior when I was so much more than he, although I had not known it at the time.

 James banished these thoughts by running his fingers through the fur of my neck and kissing my muzzle gently. "We are joined now, in body and soul," he whispered. "We are life-mates, completing each other. You will never feel lost or lonely again."

 I sighed happily and licked his face, shifting my body as I felt his member stirring under me. I rose and turned round, bending my head to run my tongue over the stiffening shaft. When he was fully erect, I took it into my mouth, my wolf muzzle comfortably accommodating his entire length, something I would never have been able to manage as a human. I felt him lifting my tail, and a moment later he was stroking my slit with the tip of one finger, getting my juices flowing before he slipped it inside me. He moved it in and out slowly at first, then picked up speed, matching the rhythm of my mouth around his member. A second finger slid into me and I whimpered with pleasure, wanting him.

 As if sensing my need, James withdrew his fingers from my slit and lifted me carefully off him. He kneeled behind me, holding up my tail with one hand as he used the other to guide his rock-hard shaft into the moist softness of my sex. He moved his hands to grip my hips and began to pump me hard, ramming himself as deeply into me as he could, jerking me back against him as he did so. Each thrust sent waves of ecstasy crashing through me, and I could feel the howl building in my throat as the climax built in my belly. Though in his human form his penis lacked a knot, my vaginal muscles clamped around it tightly enough to lock us together as we came. He drove into me a final time, spilling his hot seed inside me as orgasm ripped through my body, a howl bursting of itself from my throat.

 As the last shudders subsided, I sank to the ground with James clinging to me, holding my warm furry body tight against him. Beyond satisfied, we fell asleep in a loving embrace.

 

 I woke shortly before dawn, when the first grey light was just beginning to permeate the eastern sky. James was still sleeping, one arm draped across me, and I took care not to wake him as I slid out from under it. There was one last thing I had to do before I embarked whole-heartedly on my new life with him, and I wanted to slip away and get it over with before he woke.

 I stretched myself, wolf-fashion, and crept silently out of the clearing. James did not stir, and I broke into a swift trot. The edge of the sun had just peeped over the horizon when I arrived back in town and made my way towards Steven's house, melting into the shadows each time I heard or scented a human. I reached my destination without being seen, and vaulted easily over the high wall that surrounded my former boyfriend's property.

 In the garden, I hid myself in a flower bed and settled myself to wait patiently until Steven emerged to go to work. I dozed for a while, but the moment I heard the front door open I was instantly alert, baring my fangs in a silent snarl as he stepped out of the house. I waited until he had started walking towards the tall wooden gates in the wall, then darted from my hiding place and stood between him and the house. Then I growled - a deep, rumbling, guttural growl, full of ferocious intent.

 Steven froze. Very, very slowly, he turned to face me. As his gaze fell on the snarling wolf standing between him and the safety of his home, his eyes went wide and his skin paled. The smell of his fear was intoxicating. "Nice ... doggy," he croaked. I growled again, and paced towards him with measured, menacing steps. He backed away, swallowing hard and glancing left and right for something with which to defend himself. I let him get almost as far as the gates before I sprang.

 Steven staggered backwards as I collided with him and fell heavily to the ground. He threw up a hand in an attempt to protect himself, but I caught it in my jaws and bit down hard, feeling the small bones snap and crunch. He screamed with pain and terror, and I released the broken hand, thrusting my muzzle up under his chin and sinking my fangs deep into his throat. I clamped my jaws together, shutting off his windpipe, and hung on, feeling hot blood flow into my mouth as he thrashed helplessly beneath me. Then, without loosening my grip, I wrenched violently backwards with all the strength in my neck and shoulders.

 I felt my closed fangs come tearing out through Steven's flesh, ripping out a great chunk of his throat. Blood spattered my muzzle and began to gush from his severed jugular, pooling around his head as he clutched futilely at the gaping wound. I spat out my bloody mouthful and watched coldly as he gasped and spluttered out his life before me. It was no more than he deserved - if anything, I had hurt him considerably less than he had hurt me. His pain would soon be over - mine had lasted for weeks.

 Concentrating, I felt the fur receding into my skin, my tail shrinking, my limbs changing shape, as I shifted into my human form. Naked in the early morning light, I stood over my dying victim, smiling, my eyes blazing with savage triumph.

 "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," I said.

 He had time for a single, choking squeal of horror before he died.

 My revenge complete, I returned to my wolf form, leaping over the garden wall and making good my escape. Since no human could possibly inflict the wounds I had made, and since everyone knew werewolves did not exist, I felt confident that no suspicion would ever fall on me, and indeed I was later to read in the newspaper that Steven had been killed by 'wild dogs'. But he and everything to do with him were behind me now, and I could forget him as I looked forward happily to my exciting new life with my lupine lover, James.


End file.
